


VIVA LA ROOMBALUTION

by XxFandomTrashxX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Diverse (Sadly), I have no clue why I did this, Oneshot, Roomba Revolution, sorry/not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: Didn’t you read the title?





	1. Chapter 1

  Hank had a new robot in his house, it was a small circular thing that came out when it heard stuff hit the ground. It was fascinating, it didn’t bleed, it didn’t talk, it was just there to clean. It was also horrifying, sometimes, Connor slept on the floor to keep from overheating, and it’d wake him up in the subtlest way possible, by trying to vacuum up his hair. It happened a couple times before he stopped sleeping on the floor, but he still had nightmares to this day. He called Simon, Markus, and Kara over so they could talk about they’re battle plan. 

 “I think we shouldn’t fight them, if they sleep all day, they’d have an advantage...” Simon said quietly.

 “Well were the ones with hands! They can’t use a gun or any other weapon!” Kara shouted.

 “Calm down, let’s brainstorm...” Connor offered. 

 About a minute later, Markus spoke up, “Maybe... they could earn their independence, like us! And they’d leave us alone!” 

 “Brilliant idea Markus! Everyone on board say ‘I’!” Connor exclaimed.

 “I!” they all shouted in unison before walking over to the Roomba, Connor sat next to it, folding his hands under his mouth, he sent it a message, reading 

 ‘ _We are willing to help you earn you’re independence if you are willing to leave us alone forever.’_

And that’s how it began...


	2. Chapter 2

 After they were sure of their plan and that the Roomba were on board, they told Karl (because I want to >:T) to send a message out to all the Roomba in Detroit, after three hours, they heard loud whirring at the door, it was only 4 A.M., so Hank was pretty pissed when he went into the living room, only to be greeted by Connor, Markus, Kara, and Simon, plus over 200 Roomba. Hank said something, but the whirring was too loud, they all left, leaving Hank in complete and utter confusion, sipping coffee on the doorstep. “That ass better not miss work...” he said with a grin before going back inside. 

 Marching though the city, the Roomba and androids knocked over all the trashcans and dumpsters that were around them, sometimes going into alleys just to prove a point. After every trashcan they knocked over, they shouted, “VIVA LA ROOMBALOUTION” as loud as they could in their native tongue. (English for androids and clicks and whirs for Roomba) After a hard three hours of trashing the city, they took a break. 

 “That was fun!” Simon beamed.

 “I think our revolution was better, peaceful without the trash,” Markus muttered.

 “I just hope it made a point...” Kara said sadly.

 “It did, look!” Connor exclaimed. As they all looked up, they saw people cleaning up the trash themselves and Roomba watching them. 

 Karl clicked his thanks to them.

 “You’re welcome, we’ll help all mechanical brethren!” Connor said with a smile. The Roomba went back to their homes and so did the Androids, knowing they helped more enslaved ‘races’ be free.


End file.
